1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of thin-film transistors, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a thin-film transistor.
2. The Related Arts
Oxide thin-film transistors, which are now in wide use, use an oxide semiconductor as an active layer, which has the advantages of high mobility, high ON-state current, better switching characteristics, and better consistency and is fit for applications requiring a fast response and a large current, such as display devices of high frequency, high definition, and large size and organic light-emitting displays. A manufacturing process of an oxide thin-film transistor backplane that is commonly adopted for conventional etch stopper type oxide thin-film transistors often needs six times of masking (exposure) operations, which are respectively applied to form gate lines and gate terminals, an active layer, an etch stop layer, source and drain terminals, a passivation layer, and vias. Researches have proven that the film characteristics and the complicated manufacturing operations of the etch stop layer impose severe influences on the oxide semiconductor and further, the manufacturing of the etch stop layer requires an individual masking operation so that the manufacturing operation is complicated and the manufacturing cost is correspondingly increased.